You Are My Tao!
by Nurull F. Heryanaaa
Summary: Huang Zi Tao adalah namja yang masuk SM HS, saat dia di MOPD/MOS, Ternyata si Ketua OSIS SM HS, yaitu Kris, tertarik dgn Tao. Bagaimana cerita ttg mereka? So, mari baca :)
1. Chapter 1

.Tittle: You are my Tao!

Author: Nurul Fajrianti Heryana

Part 1/?

Yaoi, Boyxboy

Rating: K+

.

.

.

SM Highschool, sekolah menengah atas yang sangat di kagumi oleh banyak orang. Hari ini, di SM HS ada MOPD calon murid (Ngga tau MOPD dikorea itu apaan-_-')

-Kris- Ketua osis SM HS memperhatikan barisan anak-anak yang akan di MOPD nanti.

Dia melihat anak barisan 3. Dan dia langsung tertarik saat melihat wajahnya.

'How cute, siapa nama anak itu?' gumam kris

'Huang..' kris mencoba membaca papan nama anak itu.

'Aish diamlaah, aku tidak bisa membacanya kalau dia bergerak-gerak terus!' Kris menjadi jengkel sendiri.

'Huang Zi Tao' Akhirnya Kris dapat membaca nama anak itu.

"NAMA YANG IMUT! SEPERTI ORANGNYAA!" Pekik kris.

"Yak Kris sunbae! Kenapa dirimu?" Tanya Lay, anggota OSIS SM HS.

"E-eh? Ngga apa-apa kok!" Jawab kris seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang emang gatal(?)

"Oh yasudah kalo begitu, bersiaplah, upacara penyambutan peserta MOPD akan segera dimulai."

"OK" Lay pun pergi meninggalkan Kris.

~xxx~

Akhirnya MOPD 3 hari itu telah selesai.

Anak-anak kemarin resmi menjadi murid SM HS.

Begitu juga Tao, namja yang menarik perhatian Kris sang ketua OSIS.

-TAO P.O.V-

Hai, Aku Huang Zi Tao. Aku bersekolah di SM XI-G.

Aku mempunyai dua sahabat disini.

Namanya Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Tapi mereka hari ini tidak sekolah, dan aku kesepian aku duduk sendirian di taman belakang sekolah sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat IPOD.

-KRIS P.O.V-

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman belakang sekolah.

Aku melihat ada namja tinggi yang duduk di bangku taman itu sendirian, sepertinya dia kesepian tanpa pangeran sepertiku.

Haha xD

Eh? Bukankah itu Huang Zi Tao? Namja yang menarik perhatian ku itu?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

-NORMAL P.O.V-

Tao terlihat kaget saat Kris duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai Tao" Sapanya

"Eh? Hai Kris sunbae" Ujar Tao sopan.

"Jangan memanggil sunbae, panggil saja aku Kris-ge"

"Hmm oke Kris ge ^.^"

"Aish, lucunyaa" Kris mengacak-acak rambut Tao

"Yak Kris ge! Rambutku berantakan T.T" Tao mem-pout kan bibirnya

"Sudahlah jangan cemberut, jelek tau :p " Kris malah mengejek Tao.

"Huh-_-" Tao mendengus kesal

"Haha xD " Kris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal

TET TET TET

"Eh sudah bel" Tao pun bangun

"Tao, Kita pulang bareng yuk" Ajak Kris.

"Ayo~" Tao pun menerima ajakan Kris.

"Kau tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya?"

"Oke Kris gege ^.^" Tao pun pamit dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kris pun ikut berjalan dan merangkul bahu Tao.

Tao sedikit kaget karena Kris tibatiba seperti itu, tapi dia rileks-rileks saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai kelas Tao.

"Dah Tao~ Jgn lupa tunggu aku :p" Kris melambaikan tangannya

"Daaah~ Iya aku tidak akan lupa gege^^" Tao juga melambaikan tangannya

Kris pun pergi menuju kelasnya dan begitupun Tao yang memasuki kelasnya.

-Pulang Sekolah- Tao pun menepati janjinya akan menunggu Kris di gerbang menunggu hingga 15menit.

TIN TIN

Itu Suara mobil Kris. Tao tersenyum saat Kris membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Ayo masuk" Ajak Kris

Tao pun masuk kemobilnya.

Saat tao sudah masuk, Kris langsung melajukan mobil nya dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Suasana Di mobil itu sangat hening.

"Tao, rumahmu di daerah mana?" Tanya Kris.

"Di perumahan xxxx Blok xxx no xxx" Jawab Tao"Oke, tapi sebelumnya, kita beli eskrim yuk" Ajak Kris lagi.

"Eskriim? Ayooo~!" Tao menjawab dgn semangat 45 '-')9 Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil itu.

Dan akhirnya dia melajukan mobilnya ke kedai eskrim kesukannya.

-Di Kedai Eskrim-

"Annyeong, mau pesan apa anak muda?" Tanya Ahjumma pelayan di kedai itu.

"Aku ingin eskrim green tea, Kau ingin eskrim apa, Tao?" Kris menjawab pertanyaan pelayan itu dan bertanya lagi kepada tao(?)

"Aku ingin eskrim strawberry dengan taburan choco chips" Pesan Tao.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar anak muda" Ahjumma itu langsung meracik eskrim yang mereka inginkan.

Tak lama kemudian eskrim yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

Kris membayarnya dan langsung mencari tempat yang enak untuk memakan eskrim itu.

Setelah dapat tempatnya, mereka langsung makan eskrim.

Tao sangat semangat memakannya. Sampai-sampai dia tak menyadari ada eskrim yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya.

"Tao-ie~ Makannya pelan-pelan ne? Lihat banyak eskrim belepotan di sekitar bibirmu!" Ujar Kris.

"Eh? Hehe Mian" Tao pun lanjut makan tanpa memperhatikan bibirnya yang sangat menggoda di mata kris(?)Kris pun tersenyum dan mengelap bibir tao yang belepotan dengan sapu tangannya.

Tao hanya bengong saat kris mengelap bibirnya, dan tao tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Kris ge" Ujar tao

"Iya, samasama Tao~" Jawab Kris.

"Kris ge, ayo pulang, aku mengantuk" Ajak Tao

'Kebo-_- Udah makan langsung ngantuk' gumam Kris *dirajam Tao*

"Ayo tao~" Kris menarik tangan tao keluar dari kedai itu.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

KrisTao Fanfict. .

Tittle: You are my Tao!

Author: Nurul Fajrianti Heryana

Part 2/?

Yaoi, Boyxboy

Rating: T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris-Tao

_Previous~_

_"Kris ge, ayo pulang, aku mengantuk" Ajak Tao_

_'Kebo-_- Udah makan langsung ngantuk' gumam Kris *dirajam Tao*_

_"Ayo tao~" Kris menarik tangan tao keluar dari kedai itu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kris pun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao.

Mereka tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan cemburu.

_"_Argh! Anak baru itu! Telah merebut Kris dari ku!_"_ Marah Namja itu.

"Tapi sepertinya Kris sangat mencintai anak itu" Jawab namja yang satunya lagi.

"Aku akan merebut Kris dari tangan anak panda itu, Sehun" Namja itu berbicara pada namja yang bernama Sehun.

"Kau yakin, Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol, namja yang ingin merebut Kris dari Tao.

"Ya. Aku akan buat Tao menyesal! Haha!" Chanyeol tertawa layaknya Setan.-.v

" pergi" Ajak Sehun.

Akhirnya Chanyeol Dan Sehun pun pergi dari tempat persembunyian mereka itu.

#TaoRis Side

"Tao.." Panggil Kris

"Iya kris-ge?" Tao menoleh kearah Kris

"Terimakasih ya mau menemani ku makan eskrim hari ini"

"sama-sama Kris-ge. Terimakasih juga sudah mentraktir kuu~" Jawab Tao riang.

"ah ne. Cheonma Baby panda~"

Saat Tao dipanggil 'baby panda' oleh Kris, wajah Tao merona imut.

'Aigoo manisnyaa' Pekik Kris dalam hati saat ia melihat wajah Tao yang merona.

"Berhenti disini ge. Rumah ku disini" Ujar Tao.

"Ahh ne~" Kris pun memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di rumah Tao.

"Ungg.. Kris ge, Eomma dan Appa ku sedang pergi. Dan aku takut sendirian dirumah, mau tidak gege temani aku dirumah sampai Eomma dan Appa ku pulang?" Pinta Tao malu malu

"Dengan senang hati Tao~" Kris tersenyum manis kepada Tao

Kris pun memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah Tao.

Tao pun turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Kris mengikuti Tao dari belakang.

-DIDALAM RUMAH TAO-

"Silahkan duduk Kris ge. Akan ku buatkan minum dulu~" Tao pergi ke dapur.

Kris duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Tao.

Rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah, tapi sangat nyaman.

Akhirnya Tao kembali dengan dua gelas jus jeruk yang kelihatannya enak seperti yang membuatnya(?)

Kris menggumam terimakasih.

.

.

.

-SKIP-

Sudah lama Kris bermain dirumah Tao, namja dgn mata panda.

Tak terasa hari pun sudah gelap.

Dan untungnya Orang Tua Tao sudah pulang, Kris pun pamit dan pulang kerumahnya.

"Tao-ya, siapa tadi?" Tanya Eomma Tao

"Tadi teman Tao eomma" Jawab Tao

"Tampannya.. Andai dia jadi menantuku" Gumam eomma Tao

"Mwo? Eomma bilang apa?" Tanya Tao

"e-engg ania Tao.." Jawab eomma tao gugup.

"Yasudah, Eomma tao mengantuk. Tao tidur sekarang ya"Pamit Tao

"Iya tao, sikat gigi dulu sebelum tidur" Suruh eomma Tao

"Yak eomma! Tao bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu diperingati untuk sikat gigi sebelum tidur-_-" Tao mem-pout kan bibirnya

"Aigoo anak eomma lucu sekali, eoh?" Eomma Tao mencubit gemas pipi anaknya itu.

"Eomma appo T.T" Tao makin mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Ehehehe, Mian sayang. Ayo cepat sana tidur" Eomma Tao mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Tao.

"Aish-_-" Tao pun segera masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

-Kris P.O.V-

''Yaampun! Anak panda itu! Kenapa sangat imut sekali, aku ingin memakannya..'' aku segera menggeleng2kan kepalaku, mengusir pikiran kotor itu.

Tiba tiba ponselku bergetar, ada telepon masuk dgn nomor yang tidak aku kenali.

_"Yeobseo.." _Sapa ku

_"Y-yeobseo Kris ge" _Ujar seseorang di sebrang sana

_"Tao?" T_anya ku

_"Iya gege! Ini aku" _Jawab Tao

_"Ohaha, Tao. Aku kira siapa, habisnya aku tidak save nomor mu"_

Tendengar tao sedikit mendengus

_"Kris ge, buku matematika mu tertinggal dirumahku" _

_"Jinjja? Ah pantas saat aku ingin mengerjakan PR matematika bukunya tidak ada"_

_"Hahaha" _Tao tertawa

_"Besok bawakan bukuku nee?" _Suruhku pada Tao,

_"Ne.. Akan aku bawa besok bukunya" _

_"Wkwk. Xiexie tao" _Ujarku berterima kasih

_"Ne, annyeong kris ge" _

_"Annyeong"_

PIP

Tao pun menutup teleponnya.

Aku segera berbaring dikasurku yang nyaman ini, Tidak lama kemudian, aku telah ditarik ke alam bawah sadar..

.

-END OF KRIS P.O.V-

.

**-MORNING-**

Seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah meng-gedor-gedor(?) pintu kamar anak sematawayangnya itu.

"YAK TAO! CEPAT BANGUN!" Teriak yeoja paruh baya itu yang ternyata adalah eomma Tao.

Tao sedikit menggeliat mendengar teriakan eomma nya itu. Tapi dia malah tertidur lagi.

"YAK, KALAU TIDAK BANGUN, AKAN EOMMA BUANG SEMUA KOLEKSI PANDA-MU!" Teriak eommanya lagi.

"Ah! Ne eomma!" Tao langsung meloncat dari ranjangnya, menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian, tao sudah rapi dengan jas sekolahnya dan mengambil tasnya yang ia simpan di meja belajarnya.

Tao pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia langsung pergi ke meja makan, mengambil roti isi selai coklatnya, dan langsung lari keluar rumah.

Tao kaget saat ia melihat Kris menunggunya di depan rumah.

"Ehw annyweonghw Kriwsh ge" Sapa Tao dengan mulut penuh roti]

"Yak, telan dulu makanan mu lalu bicara!" Tegur Kris

Tao hanya nyengir gaje dan menelan roti itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan menjemputku gege?" Tanya tao

"Hehehe, Kejutan utk mu baby panda :p" Jawab kris sembari mehrong.-.

Tao mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Ayo masuk" Kris membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Tao

"Nee.." Tao pun masuk ke mobil kris. Begitupun dengan Kris.

TBC

Time for reply the review!  
**Baby Ziren:** Wakaka Pandanya gampangan xD Makasih udah mau baca :3  
**Lee Chizumi: **Sudah di lanjut :3 Makasih udah baca :3  
**Aiiu d'freaky:** Hoho iya ini emang kecepetan T.T iya aku pelanin alurnya :3 Makasih udah mau baca :3


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: You are my Tao!

Author: Nurul Fajrianti Heryana

Part 3/?

Yaoi, Boyxboy

Rating: K+ /Mungkin akan berubah *smirk/

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kris dan Tao telah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Saat perjalanan, tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali, sungguh sangat canggung suasana itu.

"Tao-ie, kau turun disini ne? Gege akan memarkirkan mobil dulu" Ucapan lembut Kris membuat Tao sedikit kaget.

"Iya gege, terimakasih tumpangannya" Tao tersenyum kearah Kris. Saat Tao hendak membuka pintu mobil Kris, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Kris, dengan cepat, Kris mencium lembut pipinya.

"G-gege.." Wajah Tao memerah karena perlakuan gegenya itu. Kris hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"Aku turun sekarang gege" Tao langsung turun dari mobil Kris, menutup pintunya sedikit kasar, dan sedikit berlari kearah koridor kelas 1.

Tao sedikit tersenyum, dan memegang lembut pipi yang tadi Kris cium, dia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana basah dan lembutnya bibir Kris saat menyentuh pipinya. Bayangan itu membuat pipi Tao kembali memerah.

"Hey kau!" Teriak seseorang, Tao membalikan badannya. Dua orang namja dengan tinggi yang sudah seperti tiang itu menghampiri Tao.

"Aku?" Tanya Tao seraya menunjuk dirinya. Namja yang satu hanya diam memasang wajah datarnya. Yang satu langsung memutar bola mata malas.

"Iya kau panda babo. Siapa lagi?" Sepertinya namja itu sudah sedikit emosi.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ge, Sehun-ge?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah dimiringkan. Imut sekali. Pantas saja Kris tertarik padanya saat pertama bertemu di acara MOPD itu.

"Jauhi Kris. Dia milikku" Ujar Chanyeol dingin. Sehun mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya. Chanyeol langsung pergi dengan sedikit menyenggol bahu Tao. Diikuti oleh Sehun yang memberikan smirk pada Tao.

'Jauhi Kris.. Dia milikku' Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di otak Tao. Apa maksudnya? Kris milik Chanyeol? Cih~ Tao hanya bisa diam seraya melanjutkan jalannya ke kelas.

Dikelas pun Tao hanya melamun memikirkan perkataan tadi. Apa harus ia menjauhi Kris demi Chanyeol ge? Tapi dia tidak bisa jauh dari Kris. Apa Chanyeol akan melakukan hal yang tidak terduga agar membuat Tao menjauhi Kris? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Tao semakin bingung. Bel keras yang nyaring membuat Tao sadar dari lamunannya. Dia sedikit tersenyum karena akhirnya pelajaran itu selesai. Dia langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tao-ie!" Teriak seseorang. Membuat Tao mencari cari dimana sumber suara itu. Tao tersenyum karena yang memanggilnya itu adalah dua namja imut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun dan Luhan?

"Luhannie gege, Baekki gege, baru saja aku akan ke kelas kalian" Ujar Tao. Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung merangkul Tao. Lagi-lagi Tao tersenyum melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya ini.

"Gege, ayo ke kantin!" Teriak Tao semangat, Luhan dan Baekhyun berseru dengan semangat.

Saat di kantin, mereka langsung menduduki bangku yang kosong, Luhan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan Tao duduk di depan mereka. Tak berapa lama setelah memesan, makanan mereka pun telah ada di hadapan mereka sekarang.

"Hm ini enak!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan _Baozi __**, **_semacam bakpau dari China. Kedua sahabatnya pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hei, bolehkah aku bergabung?" Tanya seseorang, Tao, Luhan, dan Baekhyun langsung melihat ke sumber suara, oh ternyata Ketua OSIS itu~

"Silahkan Kris sunbae" Luhan mempersilahkan Kris duduk. Kris tersenyum, dia langsung duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Oh Kris ge" Tao melirik Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kris terlihat bingung dengan tatapan Tao.

"Kenapa Tao?" Tanya Kris

"Tidak apa ge" Tao hanya menjawab seadanya dan dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang tidak pernah mendengar Tao berbicara seperti itu langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah" Akhirnya Kris makan dan tertawa-tawa karena ulah Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Tao yang bermuka masam.

"Aku ke perpus dulu, dah" Tao langsung pergi begitu saja saat Kris -terlihat- hendak ingin menyapanya.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kris kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan, dua sahabat itu hanya menggidikkan bahu.

"Tao dari tadi aku perhatikan agak sedikit berbeda, seperti sedang…galau mungkin?" Baekhyun hanya diam menghela nafasnya. Bingung dengan tingkah Tao.

"Yasudah, aku duluan ya, ada sedikit masalah" Pamit Kris, Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kris untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

'Jauhi Kris, dia milikku'

BRUG!

Tao menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai perpustakaan yang dingin. Apa maksudnya perkataan Chanyeol itu? Untuk apa Kris mendekati Tao kalau Kris sudah mempunyai Chanyeol? Shit! Sepertinya Kris sedang mempermainkan hati Tao.

TES.

Air mata Tao turun seketika. Tao yang sudah menaruh hati pada Kris, saat mengetahui kalau Kris sudah milik Chanyeol, tentu sangat galau-(?)

"Tao?" DEG! Suara itu, suara yang sangat Tao kenal, yap, itu suara Kris. Langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas ke telinga Tao.

"Tao? Kenapa?" Kris langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Tao yang sedang menangis. Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris, langsung saja Kris memeluk tubuh Tao.

"Apa itu karena perkataan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris lagi. _Kau menebak dengan tepat, ge_. Batin Tao.

"K-kenapa kau tau i-itu ge?" Tao tidak menjawabnya, alih-alih bertanya balik kepada Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum pada Tao.

"Aku mendengarnya baby panda…" Kris mengusap pelan surai hitam Tao. Tao hanya bisa mengedip-kedip kan matanya yang seperti panda itu.

"Jangan mempercayai nya ya baby.." Tao tersenyum dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kris. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao.

'Aku mencintaimu baby panda, tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata cinta ini padamu sekarang..' Batin Kris.

TBC.

Hai author sarap bin gelo(?) kembali dengan fict yang abal-abal ini u,u Ini ada sedikit dari kisah nyataku sebenernya di fict ini._.v Hwhw~

Mind to review?


End file.
